


I Think I'll...

by alec_grumpy_cat (TideNightWalker)



Series: Shadowhunters/TMI Fics [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Probs Bad, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/alec_grumpy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really random and unconnected drabble. Sorry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'll...

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess I just have more inspiration??? Like??? I don't know???  
> Oh well.

"I guess I'll...." Alec's voice trailed off as Magnus stepped closer.

  
Alec swallowed. The look in Magnus' eyes made it hard to keep his focus there.

  
"Um..." Alec murmured. His eyes flicked around Magnus' face. "Ah.. Ma...M-m-Magnus?" Alec swallowed audibly.

Then Magnus kissed him.

Alex froze at the feeling of Magnus' lips, staring at the Warlock.

  
His knees felt weak, and his eyes fluttered closed, finally responding, melding their lips together.

  
The kiss was soft, and sweet, and made Alec feel like he was turning to jelly.  
Magnus pulled away, smiling.

"Goodbye, Alexander." He whispered, his breath flitting across Alec's cheeks.

  
Alec's eyes fluttered open, his eyes unfocused.

  
Magnus dissapeared with a snap.


End file.
